The Way It Should Be
by Kazaashi
Summary: Zero finds himself bathing in the scent of blood and he has no one to confide in. Yuuki has become a vampire, and has agreed to be Kaname's lover; but all is not lost for Zero. This is what I think should happen in Ch 41. ZeroxYuuki.


_This is my very first fan fiction so I apologize if my writing is horrible. In fact, I don't usually write; at all so please try to understand. This is also something rare for me to do and I'll probably only continue if people actually enjoy what I have to write. Construction comments would be much appreciated. Enjoy what I have written and don't try to bite my head off. : _

--

The smell of blood was heavy, almost too heavy; it was beginning to drive him to the brinks of insanity. Inside him the monster wanted to be free, to run rampant, to wreak havoc, and to quench the unquenchable thirst for blood. It was maddening just being down here. The scent of blood stained in the air from ages past, and from his younger brother. Zero looked back to see the lifeless body of his beloved brother Ichiru. It was his fault. He was the reason why Ichiru was dead, he never deserved to die. The blood of his twin was still fresh on his sleeves. It dripped from the edges of his mouth, slowly. Zero's tongue slowly peered out to clean off the remaining bits of thick crimson liquid from the edges. He couldn't waste any of it; this was his gift from Ichiru, the gift born from his very own life.

"Ichiru… I won't let your sacrifice go in vein… We'll always be together now." Zero bent over to pick up his gun, the _Bloody _Rose and his brother's sword. He stared at his gun as it gave an unnatural glow within the depths of the prison. It was connected to his jacket by a silver chain that extended from the end of the gun. Bullets shot from this gun would never harm a normal human being. This was a gift from the Chairman, a gun that was created for the sole purpose of killing those hellish creatures; beasts that drink human blood and take the form of a human being, vampires. Zero was also a vampire, he despised this fact. After a Pure Blood had attacked his family, he was left in a bath of blood with nothing but two deep wounds in his neck and the horrifying memory of watching his parents die. His life was forever altered from that day. Zero strapped the sword around his belt and headed on.

"That's right… Yuuki is a…" His voice trailed off in the stone stairwell. Memories of Yuuki began to overwhelm his mind. He missed those beautiful eyes; the deep brown carefree eyes that always found some way of catching his attention. It was something he could never look away from. He could always feel those eyes watching him, whenever he felt them, the feeling of security and solace filled his soul. He also missed her soft-delicate hands. She was always so careful whenever she held him. He remembered when she cupped her hands on his face; they were so warm, yet so comforting. However; what Zero missed most of all was her smile. Her smile was different, it was special. Despite whatever situation they were in, Yuuki always managed to smile; and that made Zero happy. He wanted to see that smile again.

_Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump. _

Zero's heart began to pulse loudly. Something within him was different. The blood of many others flowed through him, but something in particular stood out. Yuuki's blood had started to affect him. After she awakened and became a Pure Blood, the blood he had consumed from her before changed. It was different. He couldn't understand it, but he knew that it was doing something to his body. A sharp pain cut through the front of his head, followed by a burning sensation. The blood in his veins began to run through his body at an abnormal rate. Images began to emerge within his head. Images of his brother Ichiru, the vampire Kaname, even that wretched Shizuka, the one who had forever altered his life into that of a lowly vampire. What was most vibrant however; was an image of Yuuki and her smile. He reached out to try and place his hand on her face, but the image of Yuuki began to break apart. Small cracks began to form on the body of his beloved Yuuki. A piercing red light broke through the image and in place was another Yuuki. This Yuuki had longer hair, and her eyes were the same color as 

that stupid Kaname's. The new Yuuki sneered and that's when Zero saw them; two small protruding teeth; vampire fangs. The old Yuuki was gone.

"Yuuki come back!" Zero cried out in agony. He couldn't afford to lose the one person that meant everything to him. She was the world to Zero, and the only world he'd want to live in was with her. More and more images of her began to crumble in his head. That's when he felt it. Something within him snapped, and a power rushed through his veins. Zero's vision began to go blurry and it felt like the world was spinning uncontrollably. He grasped his head and tried to continue on. The pain intensified with every passing moment. He attempted to sturdy himself by placing his free hand on the side of the stair wall. Zero dragged his nails into the stone wall, hoping that external pain will make him forget his internal pain. He could hear the sound of the cold stone wall begin to crumble at his finger tips. He didn't realize that he had dug his fingers into the stone wall itself. A vicious, ethereal howl began to emanate from behind Zero. This howl began to worsen the pain. He looked behind him to see that his shadow had become feral. It howled again and Zero could see its fangs on the wall. The silhouette projected on the wall was frightening. Was this him? What had he become?

"What's happening to me?.." he asked to himself. A small light could be seen at the top of the staircase. He was almost out. A hope glimmer of satisfaction began to trickle into his heart as he began to accelerate up the stairs. The light began to grow as he got closer and closer. He reached out to push open the door, he was so close.

"Almost… there…" he said in relief. Zero began to hear voices, familiar voices. He recognized this voice.

"I can smell Zero's blood here! Something's wrong. Zero!" a young female voice called out. Zero knew this voice all too well, it was Yuuki's. Zero looked down at the ground and wondered what she'd say after he pointed a gun at her direction the last time she had tried to confront him. He remembered what she had said to him, "I'm glad you understand Zero… the vampire half ate my human half. I'm not the same Yuuki you once knew…" Had she really changed? Before he had time to ask himself another question, a blinding light filled the dark staircase. It was so sunny; he had forgotten what the sun was like after being stuck in there. Zero looked up and standing only a few inches away from him was her, Kurosu Yuuki, or should he say Kuran Yuuki.

"Zero! You're alive!" Yuuki had barely managed to say those few words without sounding like she was going to cry. She had wondered what had happened after the scent of his blood filled the entire academy grounds. Kaname had just come back and was going to take her away from the academy when she smelt that familiar scent of blood. It felt like a bullet to the heart when the smell of Zero's blood loomed over here. Her eyes began to well up with tears when she finally saw him.

"Yuuki…" was all Zero could muster up. Why would she come back after leaving him? It didn't make sense to him, nothing did. How could she do that to him in the first place? He should have felt happy when he saw her, but all he could feel was remorse for the fact that he was indeed left alone. Zero blankly walked past her and into the light. He took long strides and his body language gave out the fact that he just wanted to be away from her; but that's not what his heart wanted.

"Zero where are you going? Why won't you look at me? Do you… hate me?" Her tears began to flow steadily as she called out to him. It hurt her to see him just walk away. In all the four years that she had tried to get him to open up, from the day he came home all bloodied up; with hate in his eyes, to the day where she last saw him, before she became a vampire. She fell to her knees, she couldn't stop crying.

"You shouldn't cry out in the open like this, it's not what a Pure Blood would do." He replied to her. He turned his head to hear her short-breathes and sobs as she cried. His heart fell to pieces, to hear the girl who meant most to him cry, because of him. Zero slowly walked back and placed his hand on her head. The brown strands of her hair were beginning to feel hot because of the sunlight.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could say to him. "It's because I'm a vampire now… isn't it? You swore you'd never let me become one. Is that why you hate me? I thought my heart would be stronger if I had become a vampire! I was wrong; I've only felt more pain, more problems. I lost you!" she barely managed to say what she wanted to say before she began to cough from the lack of air. She didn't know what to do.

"Come with me." He said as he stood up and held out his hand to her, offering to pick her up.

Yuuki grabbed his hand and got back up onto her feet. She opened her mouth and asked "where are we go-"but was cut off when Zero kicked off and began to run at a very quick speed. She was amazed at how fast he could run. Her legs could barely keep up; it felt like she was running on air. Her feet bounced whenever it hit the ground, she wasn't even propelling herself at all. It was all Zero.

"You'll understand when we get there" Zero said to her as he bolted throughout the academy. Zero was always a fast runner, but something else was pushing him to run at this pace. He looked back to see Yuuki struggling to keep up. He stopped in front of the Chairman's office and caught his breathe. Yuuki was trying her best to regain her breathe as he opened the door and guided her into the bathroom and then into the shower room.

"Yuuki, do you remember where this is? This is the place where we'd do unforgivable things." Was all he could say as he watched Yuuki's eyes look around the empty room.

"Yes, I remember. It wasn't that long ago Zero. Your need for blood occurred more frequently and I'd always be there to offer it to you…" she replied as she let go of Zero's hand and looked into his eyes. She missed those eyes; his eyes that were a beautiful shade of lavender, eyes that would conceal his deepest secrets and greatest fears. Her own eyes began to trail off and she looked at the rose-like tattoo on his neck. She remembered when he first walked in the house with it. She was appalled.

"Yuuki…" he subtly called out. She looked over to see the silver barrel of the _Bloody Rose_ at her face.

"What are you doing?" she gasped as she cupped her mouth with her own hands. She looked into his eyes and saw only pain and despair. Did she cause this? She began to shake and whimper as he pointed the end of the gun at her head.

"Yuuki… this is the last time we can ever talk like this. You're a Pure Blood, the same as Kaname. You're no longer hindered by the difference in existence. You have agreed to be his lover, you agreed to become a vampire." He cursed. "That was something that I didn't want to have happen to you. Yuuki… before you return to Kaname, into his protecting arms. I want you to know…" his voice halted. He couldn't say the last words. Zero's throat became dry and a thirst began to develop. "Not now!" he cursed under his breath. He grabbed his throat in an attempt to stop his lust for blood. It was futile.

"Zero?.. What's wrong, why did you stop?" she whispered as she kneeled down to look at Zero's face. Those beautiful eyes that she loved so much had become crimson and blood red. The very same red that was the color of blood. His eyes were the same as before, when he first bit her. She didn't fear these eyes. How could she ever fear Zero? He had always been there for her. Yuuki slowly lowered her shoulder towards him and slid part of her dress off. "Zero… please, don't torment yourself anymore."

"No, I can't drink for you anymore. Your blood is the same as that bastard's. Your blood is the same as the one who took my family, and turned me into this monster." He let out a cry in pain. His throat was burning up. His lust was never this uncontrollable before. Zero slowly raised the _Bloody Rose_ to the side of his temple and cocked the gun. "This is for… the better..." he cried. Moments after he coughed out these words his face was met with a slap.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?! You think that shooting yourself and ending your life in front of me would make me happy?" she screamed at him. She had begun to cry again. Zero looked up at her eyes. They were overflowing with tears; he then peered a little lower to see her lips. Her lips, they looked so soft. He could feel that they were flowing with her warm blood. He raised his head, to hers. Zero could feel her breathe on his face.

"Yuuki… I-"he stopped short as his lips were touched by Yuuki's. He could feel her lips, on his. He couldn't understand this feeling. He could feel the monster retreating, his blood lust dissipating. Her warm lips had calmed down the beast inside him. Yuuki's lips were surprisingly soft and rather warm. Zero could feel the blood rushing through her lips as he kissed her.

"Don't say anything else… Zero, I don't want to lose you. I've felt empty ever since you held your gun at me through the door. Zero… I think I… love you." She said as she began to uncontrollably blush. Her eyes looked down at the ground as she awaited his reply.

"I love you too." Was all he could say. Zero smiled and kissed her again. Yuuki stared attentively at his smile. It was a genuine smile. A type of smile that Zero would seldom show; whenever he'd smile, it would look like a mask to cover up what he usually felt. It was a treat to see him smile at her. These were rare. She reached her arms out and hugged him as she buried her face into the side of his neck.

"I wonder… what your blood tastes like Zero." Yuuki asked curiously. She could feel a shiver down Zero's spine as she said those words.

"What are you talking about?" He whispered as he played with her hair. Yuuki laughed as she slowly opened her mouth. "I want to find out." She said in anticipation. Yuuki slowly licked the side of his neck gently as she patiently waited for his reaction.

"Yuuki what are you doing?..." barely come out of his mouth. His heart began to race as he felt her tongue against his neck. He could feel the edge of her fangs slowly piercing into his neck. _This is what it feels like…_ as he thought to himself. Zero could feel his blood slowly seeping out of his neck; he could feel her sucking out his precious blood. It was the most peculiar sensation. He had always wondered what it felt like on Yuuki's side. It never occurred to him that it felt like this.

"What does it taste like?..." Zero gasped as he bled for her. Yuuki was too preoccupied to answer his question. She had only drunk the blood of Kaname once, now she was drinking Zero's blood; the same Zero that drank from her in times of need, in times of desperation. She loved the taste of his blood. It was sweet in a strange way. She finished cleaning off his neck with her tongue and looked up at Zero.

"Zero, your blood tastes very nice." She giggled. Zero looked at her in an agitated way. He could feel the blood in his cheeks. Was he blushing? He couldn't tell why he was agitated with her, but he loved her. Zero gently placed his hand on the back of Yuuki's head and lowered her head to his chest, next to his heart.

"Zero… I can hear your heart…" the sentence barely escaping her mouth. She was content here, she belonged here. It didn't matter if anything else in the world went wrong. As long as she could remain by Zero, she was happy.

"Yuuki, I love you."


End file.
